


Abbracciato dall’oscurità

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind jokes, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post Altissia, Spoiler!, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Ignis non ha mai avuto paura del buio in sé perché, a conti fatti, ciò che è accarezzato dalla luce del sole non cambia la sua natura quando viene abbracciato dall’oscurità. Teme i Daemon, certo, ma anche questi sono facilmente evitabili con le dovute precauzioni e soste notturne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Faccio schifo con i titoli  
> \- Prima fic che scrivo su FFXV e sulla mia Otp. LET'S CELEBRATE!  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T7  
> \- Non betata. Quindi farà schifo come il titolo lol

Ignis non ha mai avuto paura del buio in sé perché, a conti fatti, ciò che è accarezzato dalla luce del sole non cambia la sua natura quando viene abbracciato dall’oscurità. Teme i Daemon, certo, ma anche questi sono facilmente evitabili con le dovute precauzioni e soste notturne.  
Ha sempre fatto in modo di vedere il mondo in modo concreto, disprezzando più di ogni cosa la mancanza di chiarezza - il suo stesso bisogno di portare gli occhiali è stato dettato da quella necessità: perché accontentarsi di vedere bene quando poteva avere una visione più nitida e perfetta?  
Quella sua indole gli ha sempre impedito di cadere vittima di inganni e sotterfugi di vario genere, cosa che si è rivelata utile parecchie volte quando è stato necessario dare una mano d'aiuto, talvolta anche due, al Principe Noctis.  
Ignis non è mai mancato ai suoi doveri di attendente e consigliere di Noctis, e con stoicità e attenzione, ha sempre posto il suo dovere verso il Principe prima di ogni cosa, tuttavia quando si risveglia avvolto dall’oscurità, non può fare a meno di sentire la fredda morsa del terrore artigliargli il petto. Una sorta di sesto senso o più semplicemente il ricordo confuso di un’esplosione durante il rito con l’Abissale ad Altissia gli suona come campanello d’allarme, segno che qualcosa è cambiato.  
Sente la pelle tesa sul viso e più il suo corpo si riscuote dal torpore del sonno, più riesce a sentire sempre più vivide delle bende sopra gli occhi.  
È con un pizzico di esitazione che Ignis porta una mano sul volto, sfiorando delicatamente le medicazioni con la sola punta delle dita. Avverte un breve fastidio per quel tocco seppur leggero, e solo dopo aver studiato la posizione di quelle bende, che gli avvolgono il capo in modo saldo ma non doloroso, si permette di abbassare di nuovo la mano.  
Sono delle immagini quelle che gli ripropone la sua mente. Ricorda la battaglia, le lame d'acqua e gli Imperiali. Poi un primo boato che gli ha fatto fischiare le orecchie a tal punto da confonderlo e infine una nuova, calda esplosione che, come si ritrova a supporre, gli ha fatto perdere i sensi.  
Si impone la calma, ma il suo cuore inizia più da subito a ribellarsi dolorosamente contro la sua cassa toracica. Batte talmente forte che può quasi sentirlo rimbombare nelle orecchie.  
Si umetta le labbra secche, ed è in quel modo che sente la forma di una ferita, quasi cicatrizzata, che lo fa tremare.  
Gonfia il petto per prendere più aria possibile. Non può permettere all’agitazione di fargli perdere il senno - non in quella situazione, si dice, non può permettersi di mostrarsi irragionevole. Ha basato tutta la sua vita al servizio di Noctis, e quello non cambia la natura dei suoi compiti. Neanche l’oscurità che abbraccia il suo mondo un tempo saturo di colori vividi.  
Prende altri lunghi e profondi respiri, e conta fino a dieci, provando a scacciare quello che potrebbe diventare un attacco di panico - ‘naturale’, lo definirebbe qualcuno ma per Ignis è semplicemente ‘superfluo’ dinanzi al quadro completo.  
«Ignis», è una voce bassa e roca quella che lo strappa dai suoi pensieri, «Ti sei svegliato».  
«Gladio», il nome del suo compagno scivola fuori dalle sue labbra con un tono insicuro ma stranamente calmo, «Credevo di essere solo».  
Cerca la sua presenza muovendo il capo, e per allontanare la frustrazione e la paura, alimentata da quell'oscurità a lui sconosciuta, Ignis non può far altro se non tentare di sollevarsi. Si issa sui gomiti, trovato non poco difficoltoso riuscire a muoversi senza poter vedere.  
Fortunatamente, sono proprio le mani di Gladio quelle che lo aiutano a mettersi seduto, sistemandogli dei cuscini dietro la schiena per farlo stare comodo.  
«Ho appena dato il cambio a Prompto», spiega piano il guerriero, ed è solo grazie alla sua voce che Ignis riesce individuare la reale posizione di Gladio, ed è l’aggiunta di un nuovo peso sul letto, insieme ad un leggero cigolio, ciò che gli permette di dare un'ulteriore sistemazione all’altro.  
Si sente teso a tal punto da non riuscire minimamente a rilassarsi contro i cuscini, socchiude le labbra per parlare ma riesce solamente a sospirare quando è la voce di Gladio a interrompere quel momentaneo silenzio.  
«Come stai?», gli chiede, ma Ignis non è certo di voler rispondere.  
Non è una priorità parlare delle sue condizioni e soprattutto teme di affrontare quella domanda e tutto quello che comporterebbe. Quello, forse, lo rende un codardo ma d'altro canto è l'unico modo che ha per evitare di cadere vittima della paura.  
«Noctis?», risponde infatti, avvertendo il respiro di Gladio mozzarsi per un momento insieme a un movimento nervoso che fa tremare un poco il letto.  
«Ti ho fatto una domanda ben precisa, Ignis», lo riprende il guerriero.  
«Non è importante quanto Noct», taglia corto.  
Ringhia. Ignis sente perfettamente quel lamento ribollire nella gola di Gladio e non ha problemi nell'immaginare il volto del suo compagno. Con la fronte aggrottata, le cicatrici rese quasi più visibili dalla sua espressione, gli occhi ambrati infuocati per il fastidio e la bocca imbronciata.  
Quello è il Gladio che conosce. Un giovane uomo abituato a prendere i problemi di petto, in modo emotivo e quasi personale. Passionale e testardo, ma degno di fiducia più di chiunque altro. E per quanto talvolta Ignis non abbia condiviso i metodi di insegnamento utilizzati con Noctis, ha sempre rivolto a Gladio non solo il suo rispetto, ma anche un affetto talmente grande da farlo più volte sentire in colpa ma al quale non è mai riuscito a rinunciare.  
Tuttavia, non è quella consapevolezza a fargli serrare la mascella, ma la necessità di vedere quel viso senza doverlo immaginare.  
«È vivo. Dorme nella stanza accanto ma non si è ancora svegliato», risponde a quel punto il guerriero, «Ora vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda?», prosegue senza nascondere la sua irritazione.  
«Lunafreya? Il rito?», insiste però Ignis.  
«Testardo…», mugugna l’altro, rispondendo però con un sintetico: «Lunafreya non ce l’ha fatta».  
Quell'informazione carezza le sue orecchie lasciandogli un vago senso di sollievo di amarezza, ma neanche quei sentimenti e il dolore che, sicuramente, proverà Noct al suo risveglio riescono a distrarlo del tutto. Deglutisce, e trattenendo il respiro muove la mano alla ricerca del corpo di Gladio, scontrandosi con quella che capisce, o quanto meno intuisce, essere la gamba del guerriero, ed è lì che la sua mano viene subito catturata da quella dell’altro.  
«Come stai, Iggy?», ripete, ma Ignis scappa ancora con un: «Come stai? E Prompto?»  
«Per quanto vuoi evitare di rispondere?», ribatte secco Gladio.  
“Non è il momento”, si incoraggia testardo. Non è quello il momento di lasciarsi andare, deve mantenere il controllo. Deve restare se stesso fino alla fine, sminuire a tal punto il problema da renderlo una bazzecola. È sempre stato bravo nel farlo.  
«Niente che non si possa superare, e meglio di chiunque altro sai a cosa si va incontro quando si intraprende una battaglia», dichiara qualche attimo dopo stringendo la mano di Gladio, «Mi riprenderò».  
È un breve momento di silenzio quello che segue la sua risposta, e il cupo commento dell'altro gli permette di evitare di pensare a quanto quella mancanza di suoni, accompagnata dal buio, sia terrificante.  
«La stai prendendo bene».  
«Non è il momento», risponde allora Ignis, dando voce ai suoi pensieri, trasalendo quando sente l’altra mano di Gladio posarsi delicatamente sulla sua guancia destra.  
Resta immobile, inspirando per lasciarsi avvolgere dal profumo del guerriero e inclinando delicatamente il capo verso la sua ruvida e calda pelle. Cerca inconsciamente quel calore così familiare in quel mondo a lui ormai sconosciuto.  
Sente il respiro di Gladio sulla sua pelle e il battito del suo cuore, e non ha bisogno degli occhi per sentirlo esitare. Sembra sul punto di esplodere e lo stesso Ignis, contagiato da quelle emozioni che sembrano riversarsi nel suo stesso corpo, si trova a stringere le labbra.  
«Mi dispiace», mormora Gladio. La voce è rotta, carica di quel rimprovero che il suo compagno sembra volersi addossare del tutto sulle sue spalle.  
«Starò bene», lo rassicura Ignis, sollevando la mano per posarla su quella di Gladio, «Starò bene», ripete abbassando un poco la voce.  
“Non è permanente”, cerca di convincersi, ma Ignis non ha mai amato le menzogne e non riesce a mentire né a se stesso né tantomeno a Gladio. Non conosce ancora la vera entità del danno, ma la sua mente è sempre stata più veloce e attenta di qualsiasi altra cosa. Forse è una sorta di sesto senso, o la preoccupazione che legge nelle parole e nei piccoli gesti di Gladio, ma sa di essere grave e cercare di convincersi di non avere un problema permanente gli sembra una bugia.  
«Mi dispiace…», ripete ancora il guerriero, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Non era tuo compito proteggermi, Gladio. So badare a me stesso e questo che è successo è solo un piccolo incidente di percorso, non è cambiato niente».  
Vorrebbe credere per davvero alle sue parole, ma sente la voce sul punto di spezzarsi.  
«Dovrei essere io a consolarti e a farti forza…», commenta Gladio, «E invece stai facendo tutto da solo…»  
Ignis cerca di sorridere, ma dalle sue labbra esce solo un leggero mugolio.  
«Dimmi… dimmi solo quando potrò togliere le bende».  
«Il medico ha detto di aspettare il tuo risveglio…», risponde l’altro, «Sei sicuro?».  
«Sì. Suppongo che non cambi niente attendere, giusto?»  
Gladio sospira per la sua risposta, e mettendo una leggera distanza tra i loro corpi, inizia a privarlo delicatamente dalle medicazioni. Ignis resta immobile, tiene gli occhi chiusi e si concede solo un lieve sospiro nel sentire il viso finalmente libero. Si prende un momento per studiare la muscolatura del proprio volto. La pelle tira in un modo quasi fastidioso nella parte sinistra e solo con i polpastrelli riesce a tracciare le forme frastagliate di una cicatrice.  
«L’esplosione», spiega cupo Gladio.  
Ignis annuisce con un leggero cenno del capo, ed è solo dopo aver esitato per qualche altro momento che cerca di aprire gli occhi.  
La visione del suo mondo, come aveva già predetto, non cambia e Ignis resta avvolto dall’oscurità. Quella conferma lo costringe a prendere un nuovo e lungo respiro, quasi tremante.  
«Il medico ha detto che ci sono delle possibilità di ripresa, secondo lui dovresti stare a riposo e non sforzarti», continua Gladio e Ignis, per quanto senta il desiderio di seguire quel consiglio, ma soprattutto il bisogno sempre più bruciante di sfogarsi, scuote il capo appellandosi al quel dovere che non è scomparso come il resto nel buio.  
Non è pronto ad affrontare la sua nuova condizione fisica. In qualche modo riuscirà a superare quel problema, ma fino a quel momento sente di doversi aggrappare a qualcosa di più solido: come Noctis e la loro missione.  
«Come ho detto poc'anzi: non è il momento».  
«E quando sarebbe ‘il momento’, Ignis?», ribatte l’altro, «Quello che è successo…»  
«Abbiamo ancora una missione».  
«Hai visto come ti sei ridotto per questa ‘missione’?»  
Ignis si concede una breve risata, cupa e ironica, che suona quasi come un lamento alle sue orecchie.  
«Non credo di essermi visto», commenta sardonico, ricevendo in risposta un basso: «Scusa», da parte dell'altro.  
«Non devi scusarti», riprende, «Come ho detto è solo un piccolo incidente di percorso. Ora la nostra preoccupazione principale deve essere Noctis. Deve esserlo sempre, e lo sai benissimo».  
«Lo so», concede con una nota nervosa Gladio, «Ma non puoi chiedermi di non preoccuparmi per te», prosegue, portando ancora le mani sul suo volto.  
Lo carezza delicato, con il chiaro timore di ferirlo anche solo inconsciamente, e Ignis trova in quella dolcezza un pizzico di pace. Solleva a sua volta le braccia cingendo il corpo di Gladio in un abbraccio che viene subito ricambiato senza alcuna esitazione.  
Le loro fronti si incontrano ancora poi sono le loro labbra a cercarsi per un bacio leggero e stranamente timido. Quella calda familiarità non è abbastanza per far dimenticare ad Ignis l’inquietudine, ma la presenza di Gladio gli impedisce di sprofondare.  
«No, non posso», risponde sincero, riprendendo il discorso di poco prima, «Ma… posso chiederti di restare così per un po’».  
È una piccola richiesta di aiuto, di calore e affetto, l'unica cosa che Ignis sente di potersi permettere senza perdere la ragione.  
Attorno a lui l'oscurità continua a fargli provare una paura quasi malsana perché, al contrario della notte, quelle tenebre sembrano destinate a rimanere per sempre nella sua vita… e non vuole dare di matto, non vuole lasciarsi controllare dal terrore.  
La paura offusca i sensi e Ignis ha bisogno di tutti quelli che gli rimangono per sopravvivere e non dimenticare ciò che fino a quel momento aveva forse dato per scontato - il sorriso di Noctis, le lentiggini di Prompto e Gladio. Gladio e tutte le sue espressioni, le cicatrici, il tatuaggio e il suo modo di gesticolare, tutte quelle cose che ha sempre notato ma che in quell’istante gli sembrano così preziose dal volerle proteggere e custodire gelosamente.  
«Mh…», mugugna il guerriero, e senza sciogliere l'abbraccio inizia spostarsi con movimenti un po’ goffi.  
Solo quando quando sono entrambi distesi, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, Ignis può sentire non solo le labbra di Gladio sulla sua fronte per un altro, leggero bacio, ma anche la sua risposta definitiva: «Non vedo perché non dovrei restare…»  
La sua voce è ancora carica di rabbia e preoccupazione, segno che tornerà di nuovo - e con più decisione - su quel discorso, e forse per quel momento Ignis si sentirà pronto a parlarne per davvero.  
«Neanche io», risponde, appoggiandosi del tutto al corpo del suo compagno, sospirando nel sentirlo scosso leggermente da una breve e cupa risata.  
«Il tuo umorismo è peggiorato».  
«Non vedo come sia stato possibile», ribatte piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.  
«… questa era davvero pessima».


End file.
